Luxel: Whore VS Player
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Crack pairing. Luxord stops into where Axel works in the mall. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


It was late in the afternoon in the mall and the stores were trying to close up soon but the holiday rush was too much. Axel and Lae are bored out of their minds working at the alternative music/ dark clothing store Halloween 365. The red magician texts behind the counter.

Lae sighs as the familiar 'costumers' giggle by the wall of hoodies. "They're so hot!" One of them says loudly with out consciousness of her voice level. "Are you going to buy something, Olette?" Axel asks and Lae mindlessly pokes Axel's red head. The pyro grumbles as he makes his castle of stacked cards.

"Maaaaybe." Olette says with a flirtatious tone and her friends giggle with her like a pack of hyenas. Lae sighs again and his nobody finally looks at him. "I'm bored, Axel." Lae says then adds a too cute smile. "Stop it Lae." Axel says and he resists temptations to glomp his other with kisses.

Naminé pretends like she is looking at the key chains but Olette, Fuu and Selphie are whispering with her. "You know you want to." Lae says and his fingers brush down then clasp Axel's studded belt.

The front door of the store beeps and a blond walks in. Lae stands up and plants a quick kiss on Axel's nose. Axel eyes his other and shakes his head. "Lae. We have a job." Axel explains then Lae snorts with laughter. "Since when do you care? You are Axel. Hello? Has my nobody become a sissy now? What happened to Mr. Horny Pyro?" Lae jokes and Axel nuzzles his face in Lae's dyed black spikes.

"You're so cruel. Nobody likes a tease." Lae says when Axel doesn't kiss Lae back. He smacks Axel's card castle and Lae stomps off to go shoo the drooling fangirls out of the store. "Nobody likes a bitch!" Axel calls after his other. The blond walks up to the front counter. "Ello." He says to Axel and Axel suddenly grins.

"Hey there Mr. Foreign." Axel says with a sharp seductive tone. "Do you have a phone here?" He asks Axel. The red head smiles at the accent. "Sorry. The phone is for customers only." Axel says with a stunning grin and the blond gathers all the cards in one swipe.

He hands the cards to Axel. "Sorry if I troubled you, mate." He tells Axel. The blond nods and turns away to walk out of the store but Axel grabs the back of his shirt. "You can use the phone though." Axel smirks. "May I really?" The blond asks with a hint of delight in his eyes. "Sure but you have to be a costumer first." Axel says. The blond makes a disappointed look.

"This look is not me, love." The blond says and Axel almost squeaks with joy of the accent but keeps his poker face for the gambler. "Okay then…I have something for you that you will like. Follow me." Axel says and Lae chuckles as he folds shirts. "Right this way!" Lae jokes with a phony British accent.

"I'm Axel. Just Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asks the blond. "I'm Luxord." He punctually says and Axel raises an eyebrow. "Odd name." Axel comments and Luxord shrugs. Axel points at the rack of shirts by the dressing rooms. "Here this one is nice. I'll help you try it on." The pyromaniac says and he takes the shirt then shoves Luxord in the dressing room. "Wait. What?!" Luxord asks.

"Don't worry. He doesn't bite…much." Lae says and he snickers from outside of the dressing room and the fan girls squeal with excitement. "Selphie! What are you doing with that ladder?!" Lae shrieks as Luxord panics inside the dressing room. "Are you looking for your cup of tea, love?" Axel asks with a promiscuous grin.

Axel seizes Luxord in his arms and he hooks his hand on the blond's thigh in the small dressing room. "Sorry I don't have any but I could give you something else hot and tasty instead." Axel says with a velvet soft voice. The red head's lips lock on to the brit's lips.

"Naminé! Stop messing with the video camera!" Lae calls out as Axel invites his tongue through the brit's closed lips. Naminé presses buttons in front of the monitor and the camera from outside of the dressing room spins around and zooms in. "Olette!!! I see them!" Naminé declares and Selphie screams with joy. Axel pushes Luxord against the wall and kisses down his neck with a trail of moist smooches.

"I'm betting on Axel." Fuu says and she pulls out a 20. Olette fiddles through her wallet and Lae sneaks to the dressing room. He knocks on the door and all he hears is the familiar sound of Axel's dominating lips.

"Axel you may want to tell him about your horrible cause of herpes." Lae jokes and Luxord smacks Axel. "Just kiddin', Blondie. Axel is clean…yet a dirty whore." Lae says and he skips off to Zexion walking in the store. "Are you lost, hun? Cause I can show you around. Let's start in the back room." Lae enticingly purrs. Lae grabs Zexion's hand and leads him off.

The red charmer let's Luxord breathe for a moment as he sucks on the blond's neck. The aroused romantic grins and asks, "Good enough for ya?" Luxord smiles and locks his hands like handcuffs on Axel. "I was looking for some more steam from that." Luxord says and Axel's eyes widen.

The blond smiles and pins the red magician to the wall. "Ever gamble a little?" Luxord asks and Axel's face is humiliated that the brit has him nailed down. "I don't need to gamble if I know I'm going to win." Axel says and he knocks the back of Luxord's knee. The blond stumbles down and Axel grabs him.

He presses his nose to the blond's and grins. "Don't be so confident. You may get your cards beaten by the king of hearts." Axel snickers and Luxord rolls his eyes. "All I see is a queen here." Luxord says playfully and Axel shakes the insult off like a stubborn hair on his forehead.

"Olette! Don't touch that!" Lae calls out and the lights flicker off. "Nam! The security camera has night vision!" Fuu exclaims and Lae sighs. "Um…Lae…" Zexion asks and Lae raises an eyebrow. "Now about that tour." Lae says and he hooks his arm around Zexion's waist.

Axel feels Luxord up and he kisses the foreign lips countless times. Luxord plays with Axel's tongue and Axel holds Luxord's body close. "Go Axel!" Olette cheers and Axel flips off the security camera. "I think that is for you, Olette." Naminé giggles.

Luxord puts his hand on Axel's face and he tangles his tongue in the saliva caverns inside the red romantic's mouth. The blond tastes the cinnamon flavour and longs for more. The lights switch back on and Luxord finds his shirt unbuttoned all the way.

"Axel! Emergency: Oh Shit!" Lae calls out in fear and the fan girls start running in circles while screaming. Axel's emerald eyes widen. "Dammit. The boss is coming." Axel says and he buttons Luxord's shirt up. "For a boss who has a name that anagrams to mansex, he really doesn't like us messing with customers." Axel smirks and he walks with Luxord out of the dressing room.

Xemnas walks by and nods. "Axel. Would you mind tell me why there has been so much noise?" Xemnas asks. Axel smiles. "The customers are just so hyper but I'll make sure their excitement comes with cash for your pocket." Axel says. Xemnas smiles and walks off.

He leaves the store and Luxord laughs a little. "Okay girls. Gimme the bet money." Axel says and they frown then hand the stack of money to Axel. Lae's eyebrows perk up. "Wow that is more then Axel earns a night." Lae says and Axel elbows his other in the stomach.

The ember teen walks with Luxord by the posters and the blond stops Axel. "Do you think we can…play again sometime?" Luxord asks and the cat-like teen grins the Cheshire cat smile. "Okay my queen of hearts." Axel smirks and he kisses Luxord's cheek. "Eeeee!" Olette squeals as she watches them with big eyes.

Axel rolls his eyes and puts his arms around Luxord's waist. He kisses him passionately and Zexion runs away with a nosebleed then Lae runs after him. "Maybe a little game of strip poker at my place?" Luxord asks. Axel kisses him again. "Remember when you are screaming my name that it was your idea." Axel jokes and Luxord kisses Axel's sweet lips.


End file.
